narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Way of the Hunger Path: Kentanka Sen'Yaku
|image=Kentanka_Sen'Yaku.png |kanji=食欲道の流: 健啖家 仙薬 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shokuyokudō no Ryū: Kentanka Sen'Yaku |literal english=The Way of the Huner Path: Glutton's Elixer of Life |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra~Shokuyoku~Bukkaigan, Ninjutsu, Chakra Absorption Techniques |jutsu type= |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Rinne Kusaregedo,Hōin Kusaregedo |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} is undoubtedly considered a certain-kill technique that requires the volubility of Rinne's Bukkaigan and the cunning adeptness of the Shokuyoku. This technique is used to grant Rinne an unimaginable level of fleeting, evanescent power through a peculiarly sinister yet pellucid method. The technique results in the death of the person that is purely physical as their form is compressed into a deific state of energy. In short, this technique allows Rinne to absorb the essence and bodies of those within the sight of her Bukkaigan and converts them into a sacred fruit that appears the Realm of the Hungry Ghosts called . Overview Rinne’s Bukkaigan grants her the perception over a large portion of Saha World. This grants her a clarity that could only be surpassed by the original Bukkaigan. She can perceive the flow of physical, spiritual, mental and natural energy from within natural bodies or within otherworldly constructs from a myriad of existential planes. By using this exquisite visual prowess, Rinne can collapse structures within her sight into a “spherical energy vessel”. This is done by creating an invisible sphere around the object(s) or location(s) and compressing it into theoretical oneness, much like a singularity. The dome has no minimum radius and the maximum size has yet to been reached by Rinne but it is inclined to quite large. Unlike a singularity in a scientific sense, this technique does not affect gravity, however, it compresses conceivable forms of energy and physical matter into a singular point by converting the object(s) physical form in to sustained, non-volatile chakra. When used on organic constructs such as shinobi, this technique creates a dome around them in which they are painlessly transformed into unique comestible. Objects such as large mountains have their physical forms converted into a sustainable spiritual energy sphere that is massless but eventually solidifies into an object of Rinne’s desire. Or rather the Kentanka Sen’Yaku. This state of oneness is then imbued with yin to alter its form into what could described as a fruit. This fruit contains an equal amount of spiritual energy, natural energy, chakra to objects collapsed within the technique. The resulting fruit grants the consumer a level of temporary power that exceeds those whom utilize Sage Mode or even those harboring a Tailed Beast. This technique has been used quite a few times throughout Rinne’s prolonged history. Not for personal use but as a bargaining tool. The rulers of the Land of Claws and Fangs desired power. With Rinne seeking to have her clan inhabit both lands, she used this technique to merge the lives of nearly every person on a remote outpost within the Land of Swamps into one of these Kentanka Sen’Yaku which was then divided among the two kage. The effects of this technique appear to distort the area around it as a well as the intended object(s) thus giving those whom utilize a form of Space-Time Ninjutsu a small window of opportunity to escape. Those whom consume the Kentanka Sen’Yaku that do not have the body of a Kusaregedo member are drawn into internal chaos as the sin of eternal hunger is inflicted upon them. The hunger is so intense that only another Kentanka Sen’Yaku can mollify it. Category:Kekkei Mōra Category:Ninjutsu Category:SahaTo